baltotrilogyfandomcom-20200213-history
Nikki
"Hey, he's got the feet of a wolf, there!" — Nikki to the rest of the team when Balto climbs up the mountain in "Balto" Nikki is a character in Balto. He is a sled dog on Steele's Team. Appearance In Balto, Nikki is a large, plump malamute with a fluffy tail. He is all brown except for his lighter colored face and beneath his tail. He has darker stripes on his back. In Balto 3: Wings of Change, Nikki looks about the same, but appears to be missing his collar and has a lighter patch on his back instead of stripes. In The Junior Novelization, Nikki is described as a plump, cocky husky. Belongings * Sled dog collar - He wears it all the time, except for in Wings of Change. Goals and Dreams * To stay on Steele's good side (mostly achieved) * To keep Balto from doing well in the race (not achieved) * To return to Nome with the medicine (achieved) Movie Appearances and Storyline Nikki is a sled dog on Steele's Team. He praises Steele and tries to stay on his good side He joins in Steele's bullying of Balto and tries to prevent him from doing well in the race for the fastest dogs, but behind his back, talks bad about him with Star and Kaltag. When Diphtheria breaks out in the town, Steele's Team is sent to retrieve the medicine from Nenana and bring it back to Nome. Steele gets lost on the way back, and the team falls down an icy slope into a Valley where they stay, unsure of what to do. Balto arrives, and Nikki and the others are ready to accept his help, but Steele refuses. As he and Balto fight, Nikki praises Steele and jokes about the hits Balto is taking, but as the fight gets more violent, Nikki gets anxious. After Steele throws Balto against a rock and knocks him unconscious, Nikki stares at Steele in horror. When Balto gets back up and Steele falls off a cliff, Nikki pulls Steele's Musher onto the sled and smiles at Balto as he steps into the harness. On the way home, Nikki and the others praise Balto and come to admire him just as they did for Steele, but in a truthful way. In Balto 3: Wings of Change, Nikki makes a very brief appearance during the E.D.A.S. He is seen in front of the Clerk's Office, barking along with the other dogs in town. Quotes "Congratulations there, boss there! It was a pleasure runnin' behind yous, of course the view got monotonous..." -Nikki to Steele after they win the sled race in Balto - "Half wolf in the side pocket there!" -Nikki to Steele after he hits Balto with a rock in Balto - "Let us let the half dog run. It'll be fun making him eat our snow." -Nikki to the other dogs when Balto enters the race for the fastest dogs in Balto - "Two bones says Steele takes him." -Nikki to Kaltag when Steele refuses to let Balto take the medicine in Balto - "Hey, this is gonna be good!" -Nikki to Kaltag when Steele refuses to let Balto take the medicine in Balto - "Maybe we was better off with him there." -Nikki to the rest of the team about Steele when Balto is lost in Balto - "Great, as if things aren't bad enough, now we've got wolves." -Nikki to the rest of the team when they hear howling in Balto - "Hey, he's got the feet of a wolf, there!" -Nikki to the rest of the team when Balto climbs up the mountain in Balto - Relationships Steele Steele is the leader of Steele's Team. Nikki constantly praises and supports him to stay on his good side, and joins in on Steele's bullying of Balto. A lot of what he says and does around Steele is to please him. But behind Steele's back, Nikki agrees when Kaltag calls him revolting, obnoxious, and malicious, and shows disbelief and confusion when Steele begins howling to make fun of Balto, and also when Steele angers Balto. Steele never directly talks to Nikki and doesn't seem to care for him, he only loves receiving his praise. When the team gets lost, Nikki doesn't tell Steele that he's lost like Star does to avoid angering him. When the team crashes in the valley and Balto arrives to help, Nikki encourages Steele as he fights the wolfdog, but as he fight gets more violent, gets shocked and worried, especially when Steele knocks over the medicine crate. When Steele throws Balto against a rock and knocks him unconscious, Nikki stares at Steele in horror. After Steele falls a cliff, Nikki shows no care toward him and readily lets Balto lead them home. nikst1.png Ice_screenshot_20181227-134923.png stnik3.png stnikkkk.png Kaltag Kaltag is a dog on Steele's Team. He seems to be Nikki's best friend, and the two are always seen together. As Kaltag rambles on an praises Steele (and Balto), Nikki interrupts with a "yeah!" as he agrees. Nikki gives Kaltag a look whenever he is about to hit Star as though disapproving or finding it dumb. When Balto enters the race for the fastest dogs, Kaltag and Nikki work together to try to block Balto's way, but he easily runs around them. Kaltag laughs when Nikki kicks Balto and sends him onto Snake River. When Balto confronts Steele about taking the medicine, Kaltag and Nikki bet two bones that Steele takes him, and they watch in amusement as Steele continues to push Balto away, but look uneasy as the fight gets more violent. When they get home and Star declares that they should build a statue of Balto, Nikki smiles when Kaltag doesn't hit Star for it. Ice_screenshot_20181227-013929.png Ice_screenshot_20181227-140256.png Ice_screenshot_20181227-194519.png Ice_screenshot_20181229-000057.png Star Star is a sled dog on Steele's Team. It isn't very clear what his relationship with Nikki is. Star is always hanging around with him and Kaltag, but Nikki never actually speaks to Star. Whenever Kaltag hits Star, Nikki has a look of disapproval on his face. On the way back with the medicine, when the team gets lost and Steele snaps at Star, Nikki steps forward and begins agreeing with Star as he tries to explain himself. When Steele begins pulling the team off again, Nikki watches Star, looking sympathetic or worried. In the ice cave, Star is about to sneeze and risk the lives of the team when Nikki covers his nose with his paw and stops him, eyes narrowed. Star smiles at him, but Nikki's expression doesn't change as he shakes his paw to get rid of the germs and carries on. When the team returns to Nome with the medicine and Kaltag doesn't hit Star for suggesting they build a statue of Balto, Nikki smiles at them. Image (5)star.png Ice screbgenshot 201ggg81229-001950.png Ice screenshot 20181227-140148.png Ice screenshot 20181231-012418.png Balto It is unclear how Nikki feels about Balto for the first half of the original movie. Nikki joins in when Steele bullies Steele, and teases him about being part wolf. But when Steele leaves, Nikki says bad things about Steele, suggesting that he disapproves about Steele's treatment of Balto just then in the alley. When Balto joins the race for the fastest dogs, Nikki tells the other dogs to let him run because it'll be fun making him eat their snow. He and Kaltag try to block his way, but when Balto begins catching up, Nikki kicks him in the face and sends him onto Snake River. Nikki laughs as he runs on. But Balto catches up and jumps in front of Nikki, causing him to skid to a halt with a shocked look on his face. When Balto reaches the valley and offers his help, Nikki and the others are ready to accept it. But Steele refuses and fights Balto. Initially, Nikki praises Steele and looks entertained as Balto is pushed away, but as the fight gets more violent, looks anxious. After Balto is thrown against a rock and knocked unconscious, Nikki stares at Steele in horror, then watches Balto as he gets up. After Steele falls off a cliff, Nikki is ready to go with Balto as leader and smiles at him as he steps into the harness. On the way back, Nikki initially questions Balto's leadership as he leads them in circles, but quickly changes his mind. When Balto catches the crate before it falls off the cliff, Nikki smiles at Balto, then watches in alarm when he falls. Shortly after, Balto begins climbing the mountain. Nikki is very impressed, and he and the other dogs encourage Balto to keep going. When he reaches the top, Nikki and Kaltag takes the medicine from him before they excitedly stand over Balto and smiles at him. When the team returns to Nome, Nikki is among the dogs cheering for Balto outside the hospital. Ice_screenshot_20181227-135320.png stnikk.png stbalt.png stnikk2.png Gallery *NOTE - These are a select few images. More images can be found in Balto Screenshots, as well as the movie and reference art pages. Screenshots Balto nik1.png nik2.png nik3.png nik4.png nik5.png nik6.png nik7.png nik8.png nik9.png nik10.png nik11.png nik12.png nik13.png nik14.png nik15.png nik16.png nik17.png nik18.png nik19.png nik20.png nik21.png nik22.png nik23.png nik24.png nik25.png nik26.png nik27.png nik28.png nik29.png nik30.png nik31.png nik32.png nik33.png nik34.png nik35.png Balto 3: Wings of Change Ice_screenshot_20190101-145228.png Production Drawings 15.png A8fgfgfg.jpg A10lll.jpg A20eee.jpg A23-3.png aff1.jpg afffff.jpg nikstor4.jpg nikstor5.jpg nikstor6.jpg stornik1.jpg stornik2.jpg nikref1.jpg nikref2.png nikref3.jpg nikref4.png nikref5.jpg nikref6.jpg nikpro.jpg Trivia * His name is only mentioned twice in the movie, both times after the race for the fastest dogs. After Balto wins the race, Steele walks by and calls Nikki, Kaltag, and Star to get moving. After Steele steps on Balto's foot, Steele's Musher calls the three to come. * In an alternate ending to the original movie, Nikki and the other dogs would have confronted Steele when they returned to Nome and demanded that he give Balto his golden collar, ultimately leading to Steele's death. The storyboards can be seen here. Category:Characters Category:Balto Characters Category:Wings of Change Characters Category:Steele's Team Category:Dogs Category:Sled Dogs Category:Steele's Team Members Category:Antagonists